Reunion
by EquestreRoyale
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'PARTING' Haldir returns to Manwathiel.


**Reunion – Sequel to 'Parting'**

Manwathiel pulled back both arrow and string as her father had taught her so many years ago. A father who no longer resided in Lothlórien to see and praise his daughter's progress. A father who resided in the Halls of Waiting after being slain at the borders. Manwathiel released her arrow and it sped away, embedding itself in the center of her target.

She was so worried about the Marchwarden. Weeks had passed since he had left for the border, and no news had reached her ears concerning his well-being. A while past, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had led the majority of Lórien's army to Southern Mirkwood. More worried than ever, Manwathiel had taken to practicing archery in a secluded glade. She had spent so much time in the glade in her life, perfecting a skill she hopefully would never need.

Manwathiel let loose yet another arrow as she troubled over Haldir's fate. How was he? Was he well? Was he returning to Lórien? Was he injured? Had he met the same fate as her father had? Manwathiel's next arrow flew off course and hit the outermost ring of the target as that thought entered her mind. She shut her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill as an image of Haldir lying dead on the battlefield presented itself in her mind. Her bow fell to the ground as she folded her arms around herself.

She would be unable to survive if Haldir fell.

Manwathiel's eyes flew open as the sound of an arrow hitting a target reached her ears. Looking at her target, she saw that a white-fletched arrow had pierced her target beside her own. She knew those arrows. Before she could react in any way, Haldir's strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her up against an armour-covered chest.

"Meleth nin," Haldir murmured into her neck. my love

Manwathiel turned around so that she was facing him and she stroked his cheek. "Haldir," she whispered, as she began scanning his body for any injuries. She had only gotten as far as his shoulders before he kissed her full on the mouth. Forgetting about any injuries he may have sustained, Manwathiel surrendered to his kiss.

Haldir pulled Manwathiel tightly against him, kissing her hungrily. One hand cradled her head as the other stroked up and down her back. He smiled inwardly as Manwathiel threaded her hands into his hair and pressed his head closer to hers. Haldir came up for air when breathing became difficult, only to kiss her again more fiercely.

At length Haldir pulled away a little and his eyes traced her face. "Did you miss me, meleth nin?"

Manwathiel buried her face in his neck as she hugged him, only vaguely aware of the hard armour pressing against her. Haldir wrapped his arms around her and held her there for a long time, knowing that they both needed to believe they were truly in each other's presence again.

"Come to my talan with me," Haldir said as he stepped back and took her hand. "It will be more comforting to you if I remove this armour."

They made their way to his talan, where, with the help of Manwathiel, Haldir removed his armour and changed into more casual clothes. As they did this, Haldir recounted the three assaults on Lórien as well as the march to Dol Guldur. Then Haldir led Manwathiel back out of his talan and brought her to a place he often went to think when he was not on patrol.

Haldir sat back against the willow tree overlooking the small stream and waterfall and made Manwathiel to sit between his legs. She complied, and he pulled her back up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her; one at her waist, one at her shoulders.

"I was so worried about you," Manwathiel said as Haldir swept her hair over one shoulder.

"I knew you were safe in Caras Galadhon," Haldir said between the kisses he was bestowing upon her neck and collarbone. "But I missed you terribly."

"Likewise," Manwathiel answered, tracing patterns on the back of his hand. "I could not refrain from thinking……that you would not……return to me." She closed her eyes as tears began to fall anew.

Haldir turned her head to face him by a hand on her cheek. "But I did return to you, Manwathiel," he said, looking into her eyes. "I am here now." He kissed her gently. "I am here." He kissed the tears coursing down her cheeks. "I will not leave you again."

"Haldir," Manwathiel said softly, and her lips were caught up in a passionate kiss. "I never want to leave you."

Haldir gazed at her silently as she said this. Then he bent his head and rested his forehead against hers as she turned her body more fully towards him. He took both her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes as he voiced a question he had wanted to ask her since he knew he would be returning to Lórien.

"Will you bind with me for eternity?"

Manwathiel stared at him in shock for a moment and then threw her arms around him, bringing him close and kissing him fiercely. "I do not need to consider my answer, for I know what it will be," she said when they broke apart. "Yes, Haldir o Lórien, I will bind myself to you."

Haldir's mouth curved a little bit, and then it broke into an adoring smile. "That was the first time you have ever kissed me."

"That makes it all the more memorable. And now it is your turn."


End file.
